While the valve of the invention is applicable to a wide variety of uses, the particular problem out of which the invention arose is in the field of operating a gas valve supplying a gas light. Accordingly, the following discussion will be in terms of such environment and use with the understanding, however, that same is primarily for illustrative purposes and the valve in question and means for operating same will be equally applicable to other environments and other uses.
In the control of gas burning devices, such as gas lights, it is essential that same be safetied against improper turning on of the gas supply, including accidental turning on by inadvertent contact with the valve control means or by manipulation of the valve by a child. For this purpose, it is desirable that valve control means be provided which will be automatically inoperative in one or more selected positions of the valve, which can be rendered operative only by a deliberate movement thereof by an operator and which movement is a different movement from that by which the valve is moved from one setting to another.
In the long history of gas burning equipment, including gas lights, this problem has been long recognized and many valves and valve controls have been offered for this purpose. Some of these are reliable and effective but, insofar as I am aware, those which are of acceptable reliability and effectiveness are relatively expensive to make and those which are of attractively inexpensive nature are not acceptably reliable or effective. It is therefore desirable to provide a controlling device for an otherwise standard valve which will automatically render itself inoperative in at least one selected position of the valve and wherein same can be rendered operative by a simple and natural manipulation on the part of the operator and which controlling means can be manufactured and installed with a maximum of economy but without loss of reliability. Further, it is desirable to provide such a valve controller which by simple modification can be rendered capable of deactivating itself in any desired position of the valve including multiple positions thereof.
Accordingly, the purposes of the invention include:
1. To provide a control device for a valve which will normally inactivate itself in at least one operating position of the valve.
2. To provide a valve controlling device, as aforesaid, which can be activated by a simple and natural movement on the part of the operator but which requires a deliberate and intentional such movement in a predetermined single manner in order to accomplish such reactivation.
3. To provide such a valve, as aforesaid, which can be manufactured and installed for operation with an otherwise standard valve with a maximum degree of economy while maintaining a high level of reliability and effectiveness.
4. To provide a valve controller, as aforesaid, which can be caused to inactivate itself, as aforesaid, in any one selected position of the valve or by a simple modification in multiple selected positions.
5. To provide a valve controller, as aforesaid, which will be effective to operate with a wide variety of standard valves with no more than a simple modification thereof and, if desired under some circumstances, with no modification at all.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with devices of this general sort upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.